fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsley's Customerpalooza
Kingsley's Customerpalooza is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley, were the fans can make a customer which may appear from the next gameria asigned of each tournament edition. Format The tournament is divided into three phases (the first two editions only had 2 phases), the first is the registration phase, in which the fans create and register their characters; The second is the voting phase (since 2015), where fans vote among all those registered to be the 32 finalists (in 2015 they were choreographed with the first phase, and since 2016 they are done separately); And the third is the final phase, where the 32 finalists, ie the best 32 characters with best and highest votes of the second phase appear (except in the first two editions, where the 32 finalists were elected by Flipline Studios). First Phase Format In the first phase of the tournament, fans create their characters using various styles available among them: hairstyles (including hair color), facial hair (men only), bang styles (women only), eye style, style (Since 2014), postures and clothing, where the available clothes are: shirts, pants, shoes, belts, hats, glasses, jackets and accessories, being able to customize the color of the clothes (since 2015), And even customize the name (it has to be appropriate). And after finishing publishing it (in the first two editions you had to take a photograph to publish them and had to be published either in the Flipline Forum or in the Flipline's Facebook Page.). Second Phase Format The second phase has been carried out since 2015 in conjunction with the first phase and since 2016 is done separately. This phase consists of voting the best characters, which 32 of them will enter the third phase. Fans vote using labels numbered 1 to 3, with 1 being your favorite, 2 being the second favorite and 3 being the third favorite. Voting can be for random characters or for defined characters (of friends), which are voted in the same way, but to access them requires the URL provided to each user. Third Phase Format The third phase has had two formats, one for the 2013 edition and another that is still used until today. Both with a single elimination format. Format 2013 The format of the edition 2013 is the next: The 32 participants (16 male and 16 female) are divided into two sections, one male and one female. Each section is divided into four divisions of four participants, where they face each other and the winner faces the winner of another division and the winner of this accesses the finals, the winner of the final faces the winner of the opposite gender and the Winner will fight in the tournament champion. Format 2014 - Present Since 2014 the format is the next: The 32 participants (16 male and 16 female) are divided into four divisions of eight participants, of which 4 are male and 4 are female. Each division is divided into two sections, one male and one female, where the participants enter between male and female, the male winner and the female winner face each other and the winner is the winner of their respective division, the winner faces Against the winner of another division and the winner passes to the grand final where the winner becomes the tournament champion. History This table displays the results of the finals of each Kingsley's Customerpalooza and the semifinalists. Trivia * Since 2014 the tournament includes the color you want for the some clothes, e.g. purple, red, white, etc. ** Also instead of male vs male or female vs female division finals, the division finals will consist of one male vs one female before advancing to the final four. This makes it possible for a two males or two females vying for the final spots in the tournaments. * The editions 2014, 2015 and 2016 will count with three female semifinalist and one male. ** Without count the 2013 edition, the finals will have one female and one male, but in 2016 the finalist will be two female characters. * In the six editions of the tournament only two have a male champion, the edition of 2015 and 2018. * The voting sistem of the edition of 2015 consist of points. With the 1° ticket gets 3 points, with th 2° get 2 points and with the 3° ticket get only 1 point. Who will have more votes and 1° tickets have the posibility of classify to the finals. * In the edition of 2016 the voting sistem consist of assessment. That is, number of times in which the participants obtained either the 1st, 2nd and 3rd tickets. ** Also, in 2016 is the first time where the finalst are two characters of the same gender, and the first time where are female characters * In the edition of 2017 is the first time where all semifinalist was female characters. * In the edition of 2018 is the first time where all semifinalist was male characters. ** Also, was the first time where the winner are a LGBT confirmed customer. Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Category:Tournaments